


Vixen

by Tuliharja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Charming - Freeform, Clash, F/M, He fails in it, Madara tries to prove a point, Mito is Queen, One Shot, Princess - Freeform, Questioning, not really - Freeform, sacrifice lamb, suffixes, vixen - Freeform, woman on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: In Madara's opinion, Hashirama's decision to strengthen Senju and Uzumaki clan's friendship by political marriage is ridiculous. To prove his point, he agrees to Tobirama's suggestion to go and measure said sacrifice lamb to Hashirama. How wrong one man can be… One-shot.





	Vixen

Shaking his head a bit, amused, Madara asked from his friend Hashirama: "So…you really are going to marry that Uzumaki girl?"

Hashirama gave Madara a look that made him lifted his hands up, as if to tell Hashirama he didn't want to argue but he was merely interested to hear his friend's reasoning. Yes, Madara knew the Senju clan and Uzumaki clan had been friends an extremely long time and that marrying an Uzumaki would be beneficial, because their skills with seals and healing were unmatched. Other than that, Madara didn't see any reason why Hashirama should marry some spoiled princess. It was like his friend was in purpose marrying some weakling just to strengthen their friendship with the Uzumaki clan. To Madara, it was ridiculous. Hashirama was powerful enough with his own clan and now with the Uchihas, even their clans' bloods hadn't been yet mixed together. Not that would likely happen, because Uchihas didn't want to share their secrets with outsiders even though they were all ninjas of the newly built Konoha.

"Yes, I am and we both know the reasons why, so could you drop the teasing?" Hashirama asked what sounded like hundredth time which it was in fact. As the day of political marriage between him and Uzumaki Mito would come nearer and nearer Madara would ask bolder and sillier questions, making Hashirama slowly doubt himself about the whole thing. It was starting to become ridiculous, especially now when Mito would come to Konoha. In fact, it would only take few more minutes and she would arrive, making Hashirama more nervous with each passing minute. It was obvious he would soon snap and Madara just took all the entertainment he could to annoy his best friend. Oh, how times like these Hashirama hated his beloved friend.

"I'm just taking care of my friend, what's so bad about that?" Madara asked back, making Hashirama halt his steps as he spun around. It seemed Madara finally succeeded to break the camel's back. Yet before Hashirama could prove if Madara indeed had broken the camel's back, a somewhat cold and neutral voice spoke up: "Prove it, Uchiha."

Turning to the stick-in-his-butt-Senju as Madara secretly called Tobirama that and at times not so secretly, he turned to him in an annoyed manner. He had almost forgotten Tobirama's irritating presence inside the room as Tobirama usually did do masterful job to blend into furniture or tape. Though, once he would speak aloud it was hard to ignore him. Just like his older brother, Tobirama had that authority built inside of him, yet Tobirama also had this no-nonsense side of him too which made him quite boring to Madara's liking.

"Oh? And how would you suggest me to prove it?" Madara asked; yet after he received the answers from Tobirama he wasn't sure if he should have kept quiet this one time or be glad he opened his mouth to speak, because the answer that he received and his actions afterward were both ridiculous and exciting. Ridiculous, because he was doing as that prissy Senju had suggested him to do and he most likely would make a fool of himself and exciting because he was thrilled to see Mito's expression. Plus, in this way he could prove his point to Hashirama why it was pointless to marry that useless princess. And if Hashirama would cancel the wedding (which he SO would do after Madara's little 'investigation trip') it would mean both Madara himself and Hashirama could go bar and get extremely drunk and maybe next morning find themselves with some lovely ladies with godly assets. It wasn't like Madara denied fleshly pleasures from himself unlike Hashirama had until Madara had forced the Senju inside a bar and gotten him so drunk in the next morning Hashirama had found himself wearing Tobirama's fur and between two exotic ladies whose names had slipped somewhere.

_'Oh the good times,'_ Madara thought as he checked the clock, just to notice it hit two in the afternoon and just as it did, the door to the room where he occupied opened.

Turning his head he was faced with many red heads, making him blink once and then again. It seemed like the same woman had cloned herself, with only the outfits differing. But that was the trait that all Uzumakis had in common: bright red hair and eyes that were something between blue and green. Madara never had been one to gaze women in their eyes too long. But even the hair colour could catch Madara's attention and bright red was one of those that could do it. Yet it still didn't mean Madara could tell any Uzumaki girl apart from each other, just like many people couldn't tell Uchihas apart from each other. Which frankly was insulting, even if all Uchiha had dark eyes, dark hair, and pale skin it didn't mean they look the same! Yet people always said they did.

Shaking his head a bit to this, Madara concentrated fully on what one of the women was saying, gesturing toward one of the women who wore her red hair in two buns. Apparently this meek-looking woman was the famous Uzumaki Mito, the beautiful Uzushiogare princess that Hashirama should marry. The woman looked completely normal, almost boringly so. She also looked strict one that would probably get along just fine with that ice-block Senju. Her look was firm, her buns seemed to be too tightly twined and what was that decoration placed atop her head? Was it some tiara or something? As least it looked like one, it being the cherry top of the things that Madara didn't find appealing in the woman. If the woman would just appear as meek as her behaviour told him, he would march right away to Hashirama and tell him to get his brains out of the gutter. That woman, Uzumaki Mito wouldn't marry his best friend even if Madara should make personally sure about it!

"Excuse me," a voice suddenly cut the Uzumaki woman's rambling to Madara, god-know-how long, making Madara's eyes search for the speaker just to land onto the Uzumaki Mito. Yet the way she looked at him sparked Madara's interest. The looks in those pale green eyes, he noticed, were fierce underneath that strict look.

"Could you please leave Uchiha Madara-san and me alone for a moment?" Mito carried on, Madara noticing she used Madara _-san_ for him instead of Madara _-sama_ , making him narrow his eyes. Even if he wasn't Hokage, he still was the feared Uchiha leader! The woman had some guts that Madara could admit as Mito's company soon left them alone. Silently, Madara looked at the woman in front of him before his eyes widened slightly, almost surprised, but merely amused.

Against his throat was now a sharp hairpin, his back faced against a wall as he noticed how the bun that was once tightly tied top of Mito's head was now open. The red hair falling down in glowing flames as Mito's pale eyes pierced him, nailing Madara momentarily.

"That's a really sharp hairpin, Mito- _chan_ ," Madara mockingly stated, knowing he could easily wipe away the woman who merely smirked to him cruelly. Suddenly Madara winced as he felt how something sharp poked his family jewels.

"I sharpened those especially for men who would stay between something I want," came the sweet reply as the rest of Mito's hair fell down, her hair reaching down to her waist like a fiery waterfall. Leaning towards Madara's ear, Mito's painted lips almost touched his skin as she carried on sweetly: "So, be so kind and don't come between my marriage with Senju Hashirama, Madara _-chan_ or I will introduce you to the art of acupuncture." She breathed hotly into Madara's ear. Said man winced and shuddered when those painted lips bit his earlobe, before pulling away from him.

Fully mesmerized Madara stared at this exotic beauty in a fully different light as Mito skilfully twisted her hair back into two buns atop of her head, before flashing him a smirk. Numbly, Madara could only stare as Mito turned on her way and left, leaving Madara to touch the ear that she had bitten, just to notice some red there. Chuckling, Madara shook his head almost feeling jealous. That woman, Uzumaki Mito wasn't any good for Hashirama. Oh no, she was beyond too good to anyone, expect maybe himself, as Madara quickly made his way after the red-haired beauty. After all, he still had to turn her head about marrying that idiotic Senju and then tell his friend politely what a fool he would be to marry such beastly woman known as Uzumaki Mito.


End file.
